The Battle
by Writer5867
Summary: A bunch of good doers join forces against a girl named Shan
1. Default Chapter

The Battle  
  
The girl with the long blonde ponytail stared at TK, Kari and Davis. The three of them stared back at her with incredulous looks on their faces. The girl's glare intensified.   
"This is Shan, our new student," the teacher said and then assigned Shan a seat next to Davis's.   
'This won't end well,' Davis said.  
Shan walked quickly to her seat and sat down slowly in it. Davis felt heat where her eyes stared at his neck. The teacher wasn't paying attention so Davis decided to make a good impression on the new student.   
"Hey, my name's Davis. Where are you from?" he asked her.  
"Hand it over," Shan replied coldly.   
"Hand what over?"  
Shan slumped down in her seat and kept her eyes trained on Davis until he turned around.   
'What is she talking about?' Davis thought.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That new girl is creepy isn't she?" Davis asked Kari and TK.   
"Not really," TK said.  
"She told me to hand something over to her."  
They were on their way home from school now. Davis was willing to go a little extra ways just to hear Kari's diagnosis on this situation. Plus, he was willing to walk just to be with Kari of course.   
"She's probably just a little shy," Kari said.   
"I don't know she seems pretty sure of herself," Davis said.  
"Well, did you ask her what she wanted?" TK asked.  
"Yeah, and she just stared at me. I wonder what she wants."  
"You're digimon," a voice said behind them.  
They spun and there was Shan. She had a more determined look on her face and stared straight into Davis's eyes.   
"Where is it?" she demanded of him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Davis said and sweat dropped.  
Kari stared at her and her D-3 started to go off. The thing shook wildly and started to glow.   
"So you three have digimon too. Give them to me now," Shan said.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Davis said.   
"Get out of my way."  
Shan gave him a punch to the side of the head and Davis was thrown through the store window he was standing next to. TK stared at the hole and Davis's crumpled form inside.   
"What's your problem?" TK asked her.  
"TK! We have to run!" Kari yelled and grabbed his arm.   
The two ran down the street away from Shan who put on a wild smile.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Davis got up and if it wasn't for his gloves he would have put his hands in the shattered glass of the store window.   
"Man," Davis said and wiped some blood from his mouth.   
Then he collapsed again and two strong hands lifted him from the ground. He was turned over but was still unconscious.   
"What happened to him?" Ken asked Yolei and Cody.   
"He got beat up pretty badly," Cody said.  
Yolei stared at her D-3.   
"Kari and TK are going somewhere pretty fast," she said watching the two red dots zip across the screen.   
"But what's that dot?" Cody asked looking at her device.  
"Apparently, that's something chasing them."  
She looked at the black dot.   
"I think we should go help them," Ken said. "Come on Wormmon."  
"Right," the small green digimon said and digivolved.   
Stingmon and Digmon flew through the store window and shattered what was left.   
"Got to help," Davis said and tried to get up.   
"Hold on there cowboy," Yolei said. "You can barely sit up what are you going to do?"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The two digimon and their human companions flew directly above the traffic as they hunted down their two friends.   
"There they are!" Cody said.  
"They're getting beat up!" Stingmon said.  
"Let's go!" Ken said.   
Shan laughed as Gatomon and Patamon attacked her. She grabbed Gatomon's tail and slammed the digimon into the cement. With punch she dropped the flying pig and then she turned towards the two approaching digidestined.   
"You fools," she said.   
In her hand a large blue energy blast charged and then she fired. The blast struck Digmon in the head and he fell into a parked car. Cody flew over Digmon's hand and landed on his butt on a car hood. Stingmon slowed and Ken jumped off. The large digimon stabbed at the girl who dodged the attacks with ease while she laughed. Then she sent a punch into Stingmon's stomach and he fell to the ground.   
"He didn't even hit her," TK said.  
"Nova strike!" a voice called from above.   
The large orange orb came down and Shan looked up. The older digidestined were floating on their digimon above her.   
"Fools," she said.   
She put two hands above her head.   
"Charged explosion!" she yelled and fired a large blue orb into the air.   
The orb exploded and sent energy all through the sky. Wargreymon flew backwards and landed on a roof before dedigivolving to Koromon. Metalgarurumon rolled across a roof and skidded to a stop at its edge. Shan laughed and looked at them.   
"Pathetic," she said. "I should have found those stupid pilots first."  
"What pilots?" Kari asked.  
Shan flew high into the air and was gone.   
"Who was that?" Kari asked. 


	2. new warriors

The Battle Part 2  
  
Quatre threw the ball for his golden retriever to catch as he ran through the large mansion on his large estate. Dorothy sat close by reading a novel by Kurt Vonneghut and smiling when she heard Quatre's laughter. She looked up to see Quatre nose to nose with his dog rubbing its ears.   
"Good boy," Quatre said and threw the ball again.   
'He's so happy in such peaceful things,' Dorothy thought as she watched him.   
Dorothy was there as Quatre's guest because she had no home left to go to ever since her grandfather was killed during the Eve Wars. The two were hanging out until Quatre heard a loud noise coming from the front yard. Somehow, that smile on his face grew larger and he ran to the front. He jumped the fence in an ungentlemanly manner and looked at his delivery and its deliverer.   
"Duo!" Quatre yelled.   
"Hey buddy!" Duo said and his ever present smile also got somehow larger.   
A red spot popped out from the back of the pickup truck.   
"Hilde!" Quatre called to her.   
"Hey!" she said and jumped down from the truck.   
"You couldn't avoid a few more of those bumps?" a sarcastic voice said as she leapt out also.   
Sally Po, Trowa, Wufei and Catherine jumped from the sides of the truck. Mariemeia came from the passenger's side door. A screeching halt came from the street and a limousine dispensed a pacifist girl out of it. Then it took off down the street, tires squeling. Relena walked up to them.   
"Okay, everyone let's go into the back," Quatre said.   
"Couldn't you get a hold of Heero?" Catherine asked Relena.   
"Yes, he's coming with Zechs, Lady Une and Noin, they'll be here a little later," Relena said.  
Relena smiled a secret smile at that fact. Then the three Relena just mentioned showed up and followed the procession into the backyard, minus Heero.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I don't see anything really happening of any interest down there, Tobias said to Jake.   
Jake ran to his master and put his paws up on the boy.   
Jake thought spoke back so that no one but Tobias could hear.   
Besides, for Jake and Tobias, the other Animorphs were riding on Quatre as fleas. Yes, Quatre did have a flea problem.   
Marco said.   
Jake said and trotted off to pretend being a happy dog.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Heero stared at the girl's back as he followed her down the street. He felt naked though he was in wearing jeans and his green tank top. The girl was different and Heero needed to find out why. He followed her long bouncing ponytail into the crowd and out. Anywhere she went he was in close pursuit but soon he was already late for Quatre's party.   
'I'll make it up to him,' Heero thought.   
Heero was a cold hearted killer but he also had a heart underneath all that violent nature. This heart he had desperately wanted to get out and was somewhat breaking free now that the war was breaking out. Heero knew where Quatre lived so he decided to abort this particular mission and turned down an alley. When he made it halfway through he felt something strange come over him.   
"You shouldn't stalk people," the girl said.   
Shan started to laugh and fired a blast into his back. Heero fell forward and laid on the ground.   
"You got lucky," she said and floated away.   
Heero struggled and flipped himself over. If he was going to die then he wasn't going to die staring at a Pepsi can but instead at the wide blue sky that he loved so much. He wished he could be back on earth again.   
"Is he going to be okay?" a voice said.   
Two girls with long blonde hair looked down at him.   
"Yeah, flip him over for me," the first girl said.   
"Relena?" Heero said pathetically.   
"No, just an angel," the girl said and her eyes glowed blue.   
Invisible hands with invisible fingers lifted him and slowly turned him over. Heero blacked out.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The party was going along nicely by Quatre's judgement.   
Tobias said and flew towards the open window on the second floor.   
Jake said as he ran through the patio door.   
Rachel said.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Quatre said staring at his dog.   
Shan landed right in the middle of the gathering and everyone stared at her.   
"Whoa," Relena said.   
"Come with me," she said to Zechs.   
"What?" he said.   
"Come with me."  
Zechs stepped in front of Noin. Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa stood ready. Une got in front of Mariemeia and took a defensive stance. Noin and Sally moved back. Hilde and Dorothy took fighting positions. Four fleas jumped off and hopped away from Quatre's back.   
"Pathetic," Shan said and her ears twitched.   
A force slammed into all of them and sent them flying backwards. Zechs now stood alone while everyone tried to pick themselves up, get lawn furniture off themselves or help someone in need of aid. Everyone took the same positions but this time most were hurt badly. Quatre held his arm with his other hand.   
an unheard voice screamed at them.   
A large male Siberian tiger leapt from the second story window and landed perfectly on the ground. It let out a terrifying roar and then the still standing table was thrown backwards as a grizzly bear, an andalite, a gorilla and a wolf now stood ready.   
"The Animorph's again," she said. "And Gundam Team. This ought to be interesting."  
Jake leapt at her and knocked her down with the tiger's weight itself. He batted her face back and forth in his paws. Cassie as a wolf ran to help and bit down on Shan's foot. The left foot kicked Cassie in the head and blood poured from the place where the foot struck. Shan lifted the tiger off her and sent it flying against the house. It crumpled and laid there bleeding from a piece of shattered glass in its back. Then the tiger began to shrink and was replaced by a boy with brown hair and a T-shirt and jeans. The wolf melted away leaving a young black girl with short black hair. She struggled to get up and fur began to come across her face again but then it stopped when she collapsed.   
"Stop!" Zechs yelled before the fighting resumed.   
Everyone turned to stare at him.  
"I'll go with you if you leave this place alone," Zechs said.   
"Fine," Shan said. "These pathetic weaklings aren't worth my time to finish off."  
Then it rose behind her like a dark giant Roc. The Epyon floated there and Zechs walked towards the cockpit. He climbed in and pulled on the flight suit and helmet. His scream was almost immediately followed when he put on the helmet.   
Shan took a standing position on the top of the Epyon in bird mode and the two flew away.   
"Zechs..." Noin said.  
The giant grizzly changed into a girl with long blonde hair and a nice fashion sense. Her name was Rachel and she stood with a boy of Latin descent who had shoulder length black hair and was a gorilla a few seconds ago. The andalite stepped lightly as through the grass towards Quatre.   
he said.   
"Sure," Quatre stuttered.   
The two girls from before stepped into the backyard with a fully recovered Heero Yuy between them.   
"We all have to talk," he said sternly.   
  
(If you want to find out about these characters in full: Go to www.scholastic.com/animorphs and www.lelola.com for the low down.) 


End file.
